You are special
by Darla.Klainer.Lover
Summary: One-shot. Fanfic en donde Sue no tiene mejor idea que mandar a Kurt, Britt ,Quinn y Santana a espiar al colegio 'Crawford Country Day' para ver su rutina y asegurarse el primer lugar en las nacionales. Lo que Kurt no se imaginaba era que al final del dia se encontraria en su cama con un chico que solo conocio dos horas atras. Slight BadBoy!Blaine y Cherrio!Kut


**_ "You are special"_**

"¡Vamos abuelitas! ¡Oh! ¡Esperen eso es un insulto para las abuelas! ¡Ellas son más rápidas!" Grito la entrenadora que por motivos desconocidos ese día estaba más estricta que nunca.

Después de varios insultos de la entrenadora, por fin, la campana sonó, lo cual para felicidad de muchos, significaba que el entrenamiento también lo había hecho "¡Entrenamiento terminado! ¡Muevan sus flojos traseros de mi vista antes de que decida hacerlos entrenar una hora más. ¡Brittany! ¡Pechos falsos! ¡Fabray! Y Porcelana a mi oficina!" Exclamo Sue mientras se retiraba.

Sin más tiempo que perder, los Cherrios se fueron del campo, quedando solo Brittany, Quinn, Santana y Kurt.  
Ninguno de los 4 hablo por varios segundos, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en lo que la entrenadora iba a decir.

"¿Querrá que la ayudemos a hornear galletas?" Pregunto Brittany inocentemente.

"No Britt, creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con galletas…" Le respondió Quinn con la vista algo perdida.

"Tiene que ser algo o muy malo o muy bueno" Dijo Santana, parándose al frente para ver al grupo.

"Esperemos que sea lo segundo" Comento el contratenor con un leve suspiro "... ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" Dijo dirigiéndose a la oficina de Sue.

En cuestión de nada, Britt, Quinn, Santana y Kurt estaban en la oficina de Sue Sylvester, aun parados, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.  
Sue los miro un segundo antes de empezar a hablar.

"Chicas y porcelana, veo por sus caras estreñidas que ahorita están pensando lo peor..." Comento la entrenadora con su típica sonrisita "….pero por el contrario, los eh llamado para una misión muy especial."

'Misión especial', pensó Kurt, eso no sonaba bien.

"Verán, las nacionales se acercan…por lo cual he decidido tomar ciertas 'medidas' de precaución. Saben que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder otro año. El año pasado empatamos y eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada."

"¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?" Pregunto Santana con los brazos cruzados, Sue sonrió.

"¿Recuerdan la escuela que nos empato?"

"Crawford Country Day" Dijo Quinn, como si recordara todo lo que paso perfectamente "…aún recuerdo sus insultos.." Dijo algo rencorosa.

"Esas put-"

"Santana" Dijo Kurt antes de que terminara de decir la lisura "Si, creo que todos las recordamos perfectamente, entonces ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas aquí?" Pregunto el contratenor intrigado.

"Es muy simple, irán a espiarlas" Dijo Sue como si fuera la cosa más simple y obvia del mundo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kurt sorprendido. Imaginaba muchas cosas pero lo que decía su entrenadora no estaba en sus pensamientos "…eso es trampa"

"Las personas no ganan jugando limpio, porcelana…"

"Y las personas que no juegan limpio no ganan realmente..." Respondió Kurt molesto. "No iré."

"Tienes que ir, igual que ustedes tres. Dije que esta no era una mala noticia…les explicare porque…si hacen lo que les digo dejare que ustedes cuatro tengan los papeles más importantes en la rutina que realizaremos en las nacionales"

Kurt no se inmuto, igual que Quinn y Britt, a las cuales parecía no agradarles la idea, en cambio Santana se veía un poco más interesada.

"Cuente conmigo..."

"¡Santana!" Dijeron Kurt y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué? Estoy yendo por la mejor opción, además…estoy segura de que si no aceptamos abran consecuencias ¿No, entrenadora?"

"Tienen una amiga muy lista, si no hacen lo que les digo, lo lamento pero… estarán fuera."

"¡Que!" Exclamo Quinn atónita "…¡No puede echarnos!" Exclamo viendo a Kurt y Britt.

"Oh créeme, si puedo. Ahora por su bien común, les recomiendo que vayan a ver que traman y terminen de una vez, no se preocupen, ya tengo sus excusas."

"Vamos" Susurro Kurt yéndose de la oficina de Sue, dejándola a ella con una sonrisita y a Quinn sorprendida.  
Un segundo después de que Kurt se fuera, Quinn lo siguió, acompañada por Brittany y Santana.

"Pero..." Quinn no sabía que decir, esperaba un poco más de ética de él.

"…ellas fueron muy malas con nosotros, además…si dejo de ser cherrio sabes lo que pasara.."

Quinn miro a Kurt por un segundo y suspiro.

"Britt, Santana, ¿Vendrán o no?"

"¡Obvio que sí!" Dijo la latina acercándose a Kurt y a Quinn, los cuales, prácticamente ya estaban afuera"¡Vamos Britt!"

"Ya voy!" Respondió la rubia sonriente.

* * *

"¡Vamos Blaine!"

"No"

"¿Por favor?"

"No"

"Blaine…"

"No"

"Ahh! ¡Vamos! Solo será un rato"

"Wes…entiendo que esta chica sea muy importante para ti, pero…mi respuesta sigue siendo no"

"Está bien no tienes que coquetear con su amiga, solo ve, por favor" Dijo Wes con su típica mirada de perrito triste.

"¡Oh no! Esa mirada no me convencerá." Respondió Blaine firmemente, hasta que después de unos segundos y de unas caras divertidas de Wes, no tuvo fuerza para seguir negándose.

"Está bien, pero…solo será por una hora" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Eres genial! ¡Gracias!" Exclamo Wes mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

Blaine sonrió levemente.

"¿Listo para rockear a las chicas de Crawford Country Day?"

"Creo que rockear a los chicos, suena más tentador..."

* * *

"Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde están las prácticas de porrista?" Pregunto la rubia coquetamente.

Unos metros atrás Kurt, Britt y Santana veían la escena con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

"Ummm…las prácticas son privad-" Pero antes de que el chico tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que 'no' Quinn respondió.

"Por favor, estaría muy agradecida…" Dijo seductoramente.

Después de unos segundos el chico respondió.

"Está bien, Sígueme"

"Gracias, ¡Vamos chicos!" Sin más tiempo que perder Santana, Brittany y Kurt siguieron a la rubia, la cual se encontraba un poco más adelante que ellos, conversando con el chico.

"Nuestra Quinny es una genia" Dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisita.

"Que…¿Puede cumplir deseos?" Pregunto Brittany emocionada.  
Santana y Kurt no pudieron evitar reír al escuchar esto, a veces la inocencia de su amiga podía ser muy divertida.

"No Britt" Respondió Kurt después de un rato de risas "…a lo que se refiere Santana es que ella es increíble."

"Si, viste lo que hizo, prácticamente hizo lo que quería con el chico, me pregunto de que estarán hablando…" Unos segundos después de decir esto, la curiosa latina se fue acercando a Quinn y al por ahora chico sin nombre.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, el chico, aún con nombre desconocido, converso con un tipo por unos segundos, el cual los miraba de rato en rato, al final el mismo hombre los dejo pasar.

"Bran, muchas gracias…" Dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla "…cuando encuentre a mi hermana le diré que te avise, ya sabes, no quisiera que tuvieras problemas…"

"No es necesario, solo llámame" Dijo el chico sonriente.

"Ni lo dudes, nos vemos" Susurro seductoramente antes de voltearse y encontrarse con Santana.

"¿Hermana? No sabía que tenías una..."

"Obviamente no tengo una, solo quería que no sospeche." Dijo Quinn con molestia.

"Tranquila, no te molestes"

"Mentir y meternos aquí para espiar no me hace muy feliz que digamos." Respondió Quinn con los brazos cruzados.

"Quinn, por el amor de dios, ellas prácticamente nos insultaron el año pasado! Esto no está mal, ¡Es justicia!"

"Solo, terminemos con esto" Dijo Quinn sacando una pequeña camarita de su bolso.

Santana volteo y se dirigió donde Kurt y Britt "…No entiendo porque Quinny hace tanto lio, solo vinimos a dar una ojeadita y nada más"

"No está bien, pero no tenemos opción." Respondió Kurt con la cabeza baja.

"¡Quien los entiende! ¡Kurt! Digo esto como un halago pero…tú, yo, Britt y Quinn somos unas bitches! ¡Algo como esto no nos debería molestar!"

Kurt pensó en las palabras de Santana por un segundo y cambio de expresión, la latina tenía razón …¿Acaso las chicas de esa escuela jugarían limpio? Nadie se los aseguraba…  
Quinn quien se había acercado y había escuchado todo asintió.

* * *

**_4 horas después…_**

"¡Juguemos a la botella!" Grito uno de los chicos de la fiesta.

"¡Sí!" Se escuchó a los demás gritar.

"Esta fue una mala idea, chicas debemos irnos" Susurro Kurt viendo a sus tres amigas.

"¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas!" Grito la latina apoyándose sobre Quinn.

"¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, Oh, ah oh, ah, eh!" Empezó a tararear Quinn, la cual estaba demasiado borracha como para ser razonable.

"Chicas..." dijo haciendo un pequeño círculo con ella, haciendo que esa fuera una charla más privada "…no entienden esto, estamos en una fiesta de 'Crawford Country Day' ¡Después de haber robado su rutina!" Kurt estaba entrando en pánico ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los reconocía?

"Pero Kurtie… ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho! Además… ¡Branqui nos invitó!" Exclamo Brittany con un pucherito.

"Pero-"

"¡Vamos Kurt! ¡No seas amargado! ¡Diviértete! ¡Acaso estas ciego!, la mitad de los chicos te está mirando como si…"

"Lo que Santana quiere decir es que vayas a divertirte..." Respondió Quinn riendo levemente.

"Yo..." Kurt miro a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal del equipo de porristas, no vio a nadie familiar.

"Okay, pero solo será por un rato más…" Dijo resignado, de todos modos no tenía ganas de discutir, en ese momento ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

"Muy bien…Ahora...¡A jugar a la botella!" Grito la latina, tomando la mano de Britt y yéndose con ella.

"¡Vamos Kurt! ¡No te quedes!" Exclamo Quinn, tomando a Kurt de la mano y llevándolo hasta el gran circulo.

* * *

"Por fin se fue…" Dijo sonriente.

"¡Vamos Blaine! ¡No fue tan malo!" Exclamo Wes, viendo como los ojos de Blaine se posaban en los suyos.

"¿No fue tan malo?"

"Okay...okay...lo entiendo. ¡Pero te recompensare!"

"A menos que tengas un millón de dólares o conozcas a un chico sexy, no creo que nada pueda compensar."

"Mmmm…algo parecido. Sophie me ha dicho que hay una fiesta en su fraternidad…"

"¿Llena de chicos sexies?" Pregunto Blaine.

"Repleta"

"Bueno Wes, date por perdonado, ¿Dónde es la fiesta?" Blaine estaba empezando a sonreír, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

"¿Ves ese edificio? Es allí."

"¡Fuerte y claro! ¡Nos vemos!" Exclamo Blaine sonriente.

"Ve por ellos, tigre" Dijo dándole un guiño.

* * *

"¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!" Empezaron a gritar todos cuando la botella finalmente dio su veredicto.

Cuando ambos, el chico y la chica, se acercaron hubo un breve silencio, que no pudo evitar romperse cuando estos dos se besaron.

Kurt estaba demasiado borracho.  
Tanto así que, en ese momento, se encontraba gritando y aplaudiendo por el beso.  
Entre risas y gritos Blaine entro a la fiesta. La música era alta pero los gritos lo eran aún más, así que, Blaine, curioso como siempre, fue a ver lo que pasaba.  
Fue en ese momento donde vio a alguien, alguien que lo dejo con la boca abierta. Era un chico, pero no cualquier chico, era el chico más jodidamente perfecto que había visto en toda su vida.  
Cuerpo perfecto, cara perfecta, ojos perfectos, trasero perfecto…  
Blaine prácticamente estaba duro solo con ver tal obra de arte. Así que sin dudarlo un segundo, Blaine agarro y se sentó en el círculo.

"Okay, Okay, ¡démosle otra vuelta!" Grito uno de los chicos.  
Kurt miro la botella fijamente, era bastante divertido ver todas las combinaciones que se formaban por este juego.

Blaine sonrió cuando vio al castaño hacer lo mismo.

Pero lo que Blaine no se esperaba en ese momento era que la botella los apuntara a ambos.

'El destino quiere que estés en mi cama' Pensó Blaine sonriente.  
Kurt se sorprendió al ver que le tocaba a él, de toda la gente justo tenía que salir el.

"¡Oh! Kurtie, eres muy afortunado, solo mira que chico más sexy te ha tocado" Dijo la latina lamiéndose los labios levemente.  
Fui ahí cuando Kurt levanto la mirada y vio al chico, efectivamente el chico era sexy, demasiado sexy.

"¡Beso!¡Beso! ¡Beso!¡Beso!¡Beso!" Empezó a gritar la multitud.  
Kurt y Blaine se miraron por un segundo, se acercaron y después de unos segundos se besaron.

Al principio el beso fue lento, pero después de unos segundos este fue intensificándose y volviéndose cada vez mas caliente.  
La multitud gritaba cada vez más fuerte.  
Fue en ese momento donde Kurt cortó el beso, para luego mirar a Blaine seductoramente.

"Hola sexy ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?" Le susurro Blaine al castaño.  
Kurt estaba demasiado borracho como para negarse, así que sin más, asintió levemente.

"Muy bien, vamos" Dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt de la mano y guiándolo a otra parte.

"Al parecer alguien va a pasar una buena noche…" Susurro Santana mirando a Kurt pícaramente.

"¡La tendré!" Dijo Kurt tambaleándose torpemente "…ahorita vuelvo!" Dijo dirigiéndose al bar.

"Por cierto me llamo Blaine" Susurro el Warbler con una sonrisa seductora.

"Kurt" Susurro el contratenor sonriente.

"Kurt. Un nombre tan bello como el chico que lo posee"

Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre ser

pronunciado de manera tan seductora.

"¿Un Martini?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamo el contratenor.

"Un Martini y una cerveza"

Después de unos segundos, el cantinero tuvo listo los tragos, uno para Blaine y otro para Kurt.

"Así que dime Kurt, ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú por estos lares?"

"¿Quieres saber la verdad?"

"Me gustaría…"

"Vine aquí a espiar"

"¿Espiar?" A pesar de que esto podría resultar algo sorprendente para otra persona, Blaine no se inmuto, en verdad le daba igual.  
"Grupo de porristas, somos de McKinley"

"'Los Cherrios?"

"Exacto…"

"Así que tú eres el famoso Kurt Hummel…."

"El mismo" Respondió Kurt sonriente.

"Bueno señor Hummel, usted no solo ha sido el motivo principal por el cual McKinley gano el año pasado, también es el hijo del congresista Hummel"

"Si…"

"Entonces creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa, no quisiera que el tan temerario congresista Hummel me amenazara con su escopeta."

"En verdad eso no está muy lejos de la realidad…"

"Entonces no se dice más, te llevo a tu casa" Blaine se paró y sonrió.

"Muy bien entonces…le voy a decir a las chicas"

Después de uno o dos minutos, Kurt volvió, feliz y tambaleando.  
"Listo, ¡vamos!"

* * *

Blaine se sentía extraño, nunca se había ofrecido a llevar a nadie a casa antes, ni siquiera a Wes.

Tal vez había algo en este tal 'Kurt Hummel' que lo intrigaba de sobre manera, no era como los otros chicos, eso era seguro.

"Entonces…¿Ganaron las nacionales gracias a tus habilidades de canto?"  
"Se podría decir…"

"¿Me darías una demostración?" Pregunto Blaine con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué, no?" Dijo Kurt antes de cantar.

_"Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_  
_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions, That's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life._  
_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_  
_Mistaken, Always second guessing_  
_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around"_

Blaine se quedó sorprendido por el increíble talento de Kurt, sin duda este chico era muy interesante.  
Sin saber muy bien el motivo, Blaine decidió unirse a la canción.

_"Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your less than Fuckin' perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like your nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me…"_

Asi fue como ambos chicos empezaron a cantar diferentes canciones, desde 'Baby it's cold outside' hasta 'Candles'.  
Blaine y Kurt no hacían más que sonreír.

"No puedo creer que conozcas 'Candles', casi nadie la conoce" Dijo Blaine algo sorprendido.

"¡Pues yo si!" Kurt le dio un guiño a Blaine y este sonrió.  
Después de unos minutos de canticos, por fin llegaron a la casa de Kurt.

"Ya tienes mi número, llama-"

"¿Quieres pasar?" Pregunto el castaño, sonriendo.

Blaine no había pensado en eso, aunque en verdad, esa era la razón por la cual se había acercado a él, pero…ahora no se iba a arrepentir. Había demasiado lejos y además, Kurt estaba demasiado borracho como para recordar cualquier cosa que pasara esa noche.

"Segu-ro" Dijo Blaine inseguro.

'¿Que me sucede?' Se preguntó así mismo.

"Vamos" Susurro el castaño mientras abría la puerta.

Sin perder más tiempo, Kurt saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, ingresando en el acto, haciendo que Blaine lo siguiera.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Blaine viendo como el castaño se acercaba a él y rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

"No sé, lo que tú quieras" Dijo Kurt seductoramente.

"Lo que yo quiera…" Susurro el pelinegro mientras pegaba sus caderas contra las del castaño.

"Lo que tú quieras…" Respondió Kurt mientras posaba sus labios contra los de Blaine, el cual ahora lo sujetaba y pegaba más a sí mismo.

Con un movimiento lento y sin dejar de besar a Blaine, Kurt empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pelinegro, dejando en evidencia el torso del moreno.  
Kurt no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al ver esto.

"Kurt…" Susurro Blaine mientras el castaño tomaba su mano, guiando a Blaine a una de las habitaciones, la cual Blaine suponía era su cuarto.

"Shhh, solo hagámoslo" Susurro Kurt mientras se tiraba en su cama, invitando a Blaine a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.  
Blaine estaba demasiado duro, ver a Kurt así, tan sexy, tan accesible, era demasiado, tanto que no pudo evitar ponerse encima de él y empezar a besarlo desesperadamente.

Poco a poco la mano de Blaine empezó a viajar hasta el pecho de Kurt, empezando a meter su mano bajo la camisa de Kurt, tocando todo lo que podía, fue en ese momento entre los gemidos de placer de Kurt, que el moreno se dio cuenta de algo.  
Se dio cuenta de que… no quería hacerle eso a Kurt.

Le gustaba Kurt, no quería que el fuera otra de sus conquistas, quería algo más.

"Kurt...hay que parar" Dijo mientras se separaba de él.

Kurt el cual estaba bastante adormilado puso una expresión bastante extraña en su rostro.

"¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?" Pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

"Eres hermoso, cualquier persona moriría solo porque lo miraras. Pero no puedo estar contigo..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres especial y no mereces esto."


End file.
